1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cappuccino attachment for an espresso machine and more particularly pertains to an attachment for combining steam, milk, and air to produce aerated milk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of frothing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for frothing milk are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,042 discloses a device for frothing and heating milk for beverages. The device includes a steam outlet tube and a milk intake tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,810 discloses an automatic device for obtaining frothy milk. The device includes a milk feeding duct and a nozzle for pressurized steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,133 discloses a milk heating and emulsifying device for the preparation of cappuccino. The device includes a passageway for admitting sucked-in air and one passageway for milk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,824 discloses a cappuccino making adapted for use with a coffee maker. The adapter includes a first inlet for the discharge end of a steam-supplying conduit and a second inlet for the discharge end of an air supplying device.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,474 discloses an espresso machine with a cappuccino making attachment. The espresso machine includes a steam supplying first conduit and a second conduit having an air admitting inlet.
While these frothing devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cappuccino attachment device with an air intake adjustment mechanism. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cappuccino attachment device with a steam valve attachment assembly. Additionally, the aforementioned patents do not describe such a cappuccino attachment device which is constructed solely from metal.
In this respect, the cappuccino attachment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an attachment device with an integral air intake adjustment mechanism and steam valve attachment assembly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cappuccino attachment for an espresso machine which can be used for the convenient and reliable making of cappuccino. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.